


One Night Only

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: Arthur’s brain shut off as he pulled her closer, onto his lap. Mina sighed against his lips, her hands moving into his hair and tugging lightly. He groaned at the sensation and kissed her with more urgency. He could see where it was heading, but damn if he could stop himself. If he was going to give up his freedom for the greater good, then he was going to take advantage of what he had before then.Arthur pulled away for Mina’s benefit and studied her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “Are you alright with this, even if we have to end it?”“Yes, as long as you are, too. You have responsibilities.”That was all he needed. He swept his arms around her, lifting her up with little effort, and carried her the direction of her room.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent thirst fic.

Arthur should have known that something was afoot when Diana sought him out, immaculately beautiful as she always looked in a short black dress that generously hugged her athletic figure. She looked up at him as he approached the table she was sitting at outside a quaint little Caffè, and the look in her eyes alone was enough to pull Arthur out of the momentary daze she always placed him in. He knew immediately that he wasn't going to like the direction that this conversation was about to head in.

“Arthur,” she greeted him pleasantly, standing up once he was close enough so that she could press a chaste kiss to his cheek, “how wonderful it is to see you.”

“Yeah, you too,” he agreed warily, sliding his too large build into the chair across from her and crossing his arms over his chest. “You wanted to talk to me about something?”

Diana sat back down smoothly, picking up her coffee and sipped it before answering, “I did. It is about something that I think you need.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow and wondered about that look again. “What exactly do you think I need?”

“You've been alone far too often again lately. Do not think that I haven't noticed.”

“I've been busy,” he protested weakly, not wanting to admit that maybe he had been playing the avoidance card lately. He was just better on his own when the world wasn't ending. “Can't always be around people.”

Diana sighed and reached across the table, placing a hand on his bicep. “It is not good for you.”

“Tell me if I'm wrong here, but didn't you spend a couple decades on your own?” He definitely wanted out of this now. Unfortunately, short of throwing himself into traffic, there was no obvious exit. “I don't think you should be judging me.”

“I'm not judging you, I'm only speaking to you as a concerned friend.” She sounded sympathetic rather than offended at his gruffness. “We were all alone once, but we're a team now. There's no need to be alone.”

“What do you want from me, Diana?”

“Find someone. A friend, or a lover.”

“You're asking a lot from me,” he muttered, staring down at the table.

Diana was smiling once more. “Trust me on this.”

_ _ _

Despite Diana’s advice, Arthur made no real effort to follow it, not until he received a message from Bruce asking him to come back to the Hall for a meeting, which he did with reluctance and very nearly collided with someone the moment he had his foot in the door.

That person turned out to be a small statured woman, a book pressed to her chest and her glasses slightly askew. Blue eyes stared up at him as if he'd personally offended her.

“Excuse me,” she said tersely as she adjusted her glasses. “You should watch where you're going.”

Arthur blinked. “Sorry, I didn't see you there.

“Clearly,” she muttered dryly. “It's, however, rather difficult to miss you.”

“Oh good, I was hoping for you two to meet.” Diana’s familiar voice echoed around the room as she appeared. “Arthur, this is my dear friend Mina. Mina this is-”

“Arthur Curry, otherwise known as the Aquaman,” Mina cut in, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “I should have realized as much. I've read your file. The tattoos are very distinctive.”

Arthur absently touched the ink visible on this neck. “And what's your thing? Apart from haughtiness, that is.”

Mina glared up at him. “My thing, Mr. Curry, is the study of obscure arcane magic and its usage.”

“So you’re a witch.”

“In a manner. It's more complicated than that,” sighed Mina, “My nature is not easily defined.”

“What does she mean?” Arthur asked Diana, not liking the vagueness of that answer.

“You might call her a...vampire?”

“You've got to be shitting me.”

“She's not,” Mina assured him. “The matter is that I'm not a traditional sort. I'm not undead, for starters. My state is brought on by magic, a spell gone wrong, really. I'm not adverse to sunlight, holy symbols, or garlic. I am stronger than a human, faster also. Not unlike you two. Diana is a demigod, you are partly Atlantean, and you both are more than human. I am what I am.”

“What about blood? Can I expect you to go for my throat when I least expect it?” Arthur asked, mostly serious. The other part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Mina, whose name was ironic now that he knew what she was, smiled as vaguely as her answers were. “That depends, Mr. Curry, on how much you annoy me. Normally I only drink donated blood.”

“Very funny.”

“I thought so”

Diana just appeared amused by the conversation, as if privy to her own private joke. “Come now, why don't we go elsewhere for the rest of this talk. I'm sure Bruce wants to have his meeting soon.”

Arthur nodded and looked at Mina briefly before following his fellow team member into another room.

_ _ _

Arthur Curry was an enigma that begged to be solved, Mina thought some days after their first meeting. She didn't understand him at all. He kept sending her unreadable looks when he thought that she wasn't looking, as if hardly believing that she existed.

After everything he'd seen you would think that a vampire wouldn't be that much of a surprise. No one else seemed thrown off. She didn't know why it bothered her so much.

Mostly it just infuriated her, _he_ infuriated her. That giant of a man with strikingly blue eyes that seemed to glow in dim lighting. The worst part was that every time they argued, Diana only smiled when she witnessed it, instead of helping her. The whole thing was ridiculous and it only became more so as more time passed.

It came to a head when a mission has gone awry after dealing with the universe's most irritating demon, which had required her help along with other magic users to finally send the thing back to its own dimension, but not until Arthur had gotten caught in its spell. He'd fought his own team until they managed to get him subdued, Mina magically binding him to keep him from removing Bruce’s heart with his weapon.

“Sorry about that,” Arthur said after it was all said and done, looking apologetically at his teammates any damage he’d done to their person. Thankfully the worse anyone had suffered was a handful of bruises, and Clark hadn't had anything at all being the most durable out of them all. “Not one of my better moments.”

“Not a problem,” Mina replied as she looked him over any remaining magic that might have been clinging to him from the succubus’ spells. “It preys on the most base of your emotions. You were just unlucky enough to be the closest to it.”

Arthur shook his head, likely to clear his thoughts. Possession was not an easy thing to deal with, Mina knew from experience. “Still, I fucked up. I put everyone at risk.”

“Happens to the best of us.”

Arthur looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. “You're being awfully nice to a guy who nearly took your pretty head off.”

“As I said, it happens. When I first got my particular abilities, I almost killed too many people before I learned to control my compulsions. It was hard, and I felt guilty for a long time. Having friends is quite helpful, too.”

“And do you consider me a friend?” Arthur’s full mouth pulled back at a corner into the semblance of a smirk. “I didn't think you liked me all that much on our first meeting.”

Mina chuckled, feeling her face heat. “I didn't know what to think of you. You're a hard man to read, Mr. Curry. I know why everyone else is here. Obligation, guilt, loneliness, righteousness, I don't know why you joined this merry band of misfits.”

“Initially out of selfishness,” admitted Arthur with an embarrassed sort of shrug, “Atlantis was under attack. Later it just seemed the right thing to do. I'm learning to accept my birthright. I need to be a good leader.”

Mina tilted her head. Significantly deeper than she thought. “I think you will be, at least. It takes some maturity to admit to your mistakes.”

“Thanks, Mina.” He smiled genuinely. “And call me Arthur.”

“Alright, Arthur.”

_ _ _

After that he noticed a change. It was easier to talk with Mina, even comfortable. He found himself seeking her out for conversation without being prompted to do so. He didn't miss the almost smug smile on Diana’s face when she found out about that little development.

“I'm starting to feel like this was all a part of her plan,” he told Mina during some down time, “and I fell for it.”

“I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I've known her a long time.” Mina sipped at the wine that she had sitting in front of her, looking comfortable in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater instead of her usual dress clothes. She'd even forgone her glasses and let her hair fall down loose to the middle of her back. “She thinks that I work too hard.”

“Maybe you do,” said Arthur, swirling the glass of whiskey he'd opted for instead of the wine. “Not that I'm one to talk.”

“It's not going to get any easier if you become king, you know,” Mina pointed out, gesturing with her glass. “What of this Mera you've mentioned? Will she accept you ruling Atlantis?”

Arthur watched the curiosity flit across Mina’s pretty features and knew where she was going with the question. “Marriage has been brought up. Apparently it would be in our best interests to do so.”

“Oh.” Mina’s face fell and was quickly hidden away behind a neutral mask. “I wish you both the best if you go through with it.”

Would he? Yeah, he probably would. He needed to put personal feelings aside. Besides, Mera wasn't so bad. It was just that… he liked where this was going, whatever it was. Without prompting, he tested the new waters he was in and leaned in to kiss Mina’s lips. “

Her large eyes grew wider and she visibly struggled to keep hold of her drink, but she hesitantly returned his kiss with a small sound. She slammed the glass awkwardly on the table beside them so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Arthur’s brain shut off as he pulled her closer, onto his lap. Mina sighed against his lips, her hands moving into his hair and tugging lightly. He groaned at the sensation and kissed her with more urgency. He could see where it was heading, but damn if he could stop himself. If he was going to give up his freedom for the greater good, then he was going to take advantage of what he had before then.

Arthur pulled away for Mina’s benefit and studied her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “Are you alright with this, even if we have to end it?”

“Yes, as long as you are, too. You have responsibilities.”

That was all he needed. He swept his arms around her, lifting her up with little effort, and carried her the direction of her room.

_ _ _

Their clothing was discarded quickly after he sat Mina down on her bed, slipping her sweater over her head to reveal a simple black lace bra and, once removed, beneath her leggings was a matching pair of underwear that cut high up her wide hips. Arthur reverently traced the edges with calloused fingers, taking his time to enjoy the way she squirmed in anticipation until he finally moved them to the center between her legs where they were met with dampness.

“For the love of God man, I will bloody kick you if you don't get these things off of me,” Mina hissed, grabbing at his hands. “And just so you know, you're wearing too many damn clothes.”

Arthur laughed and took a step back to yank his own shirt over his head, watching as Mina gave him an appreciating once over. He grinned and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall away over his hips.

“Happy?”

“Much better.” Mina unhooked her bra and leaned back with legs parted. “Come back over here.”

Arthur approached and settled between her legs, naked as the day he was born. “You're lovely.”

“You're not so bad yourself.” Mina traced her fingers over the tattoos down his chest, down to where they faded at his hips, and past that to make him gasp.

Arthur only assumed it fair after his teasing, and he was much quicker about getting the last remaining scrap of clothing off of her to leave them both equally naked to each other's’ gaze.  That was enough to push them forward, rolling and laughing on the bed as they gave and received heated kisses while their fingers roamed their bodies eagerly.

Mina, to her credit, was through in her exploration, and the only hint he had of her strange nature was the slight scratch of too sharp teeth against the hollow of his throat when her mouth slid downward, not enough to draw blood but elicit the arching of his back.  That was not to say that he didn't give as well as he received, not when he entered her to the soft cry of his name and the slow thrust of his hips that had her clawing at his back desperately.

He kept the pace steady at first, pushing her to her first climax in a leisurely fashion, and then harder when she pleaded for another until they were both spent, breathing hard and curled around each other.

Mina looked up at him and reached up to push a sweat damp strand of hair out of his face, smirking. “So, which one of us is telling Diana? Or the others?”

“Do they _need_ to know?”

They would find out eventually, and when they did and, if there happened to be money passed along, Arthur didn't notice.

 


End file.
